Downfall
by Sir Snuffy
Summary: Draco has a mission. A role in a plan. Should he mess up all will go to hell. Being beside the Dark Lord doesn't help the situation either.


_**Disclaimer: **__I, of course, do not own any of the characters (except the ones I make) and Harry Potter is not mine. Be amazed._

_**A/N: **__I have written this for the DMsSlytherinPrincess's Draco Malfoy in a 1000 words challenge. As soon as I looked through the thread and what it entailed this just flashed in my head; so here it is and enjoy._

_**Summary: **__Draco has a mission. A role in a plan. Should he mess up all will go to hell. Being beside the Dark Lord doesn't help the situation either._

* * *

**Downfall**

The man was dragged in. His jet black hair stuck to his head in a matty mess. His face swollen, body drenched in grime and blood. As he was manhandled with chains and thrown into the room, one of his features stood out extraordinarily.

His eyes. Green orbs that shone in defiance.

_So Potter wasn't broken - good._

The surrounding cloaked men jeered. Sick amusement and satisfaction covered with sadistic glee poured off them in waves as they saw what Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived was reduced to.

The chamber was dark, mysterious and reeked of evil. Just like the person it belonged to. Its flooring: cold marble. Just like the walls, gave off the feeling of something ominous. Intimidating.

Smirking on the outside, the blonde aristocrat that stood with those same _people_ was seething. On the inside, his stomach was in knots - worry and fear blooming and blossoming inside him. He knew they could not fail, their life and the lives of hundreds, no , _thousands _of people depended on their success. Looking at Potter, who looked so worn and destroyed, it filled him with doubts, doubts that were quickly pushed aside and the empty space filled with determination as the creature they mutually hated graced the room with his presence.

The very room turned cold as his haunting footsteps reverberated around the now silent space. Footsteps that were graceful and quick, that of a predator. His red eyes focused on all of his servants, surrounding the man he longed to kill for so long.

"Harry Potter…" he breathed out, his cold whisper like pure ice, freezing everybody in place.

Potter nodded, almost conversationally. Like he wasn't tied to chains, closed off by sadistic monsters and wasn't tortured in the last couple of months. "Tom."

Snakelike nostrils flared angrily, red eyes that looked indifferent were filled with pure hatred. Mirroring Draco's own as they gazed upon the foulsome demon. This, of course, lasted less than a second as Voldemort regained control. He smiled, his sickly bone white skin stretching on his face. It looked alien.

"I must say that I am surprised. Surviving for so long in the _tender_ care of my servants is astonishing to say the least. I've never seen Bella so frustrated. Yet, with all that you did not break." Voldemort's eyes twinkled in malicious joy. "Which is good. As I would like for you posses at least a shred of sanity as you die."

'_So cliche_,' Draco wondered to himself. '_Why must the villains always decide on a monologue?'_

Potter, ignoring the Dark Lord continued, "You know Tom, Bella was so desperate that she began to use muggle methods to try and break me. She was mental." He then smiled, or what resembled a smile on the pulp that was his face and the numerous teeth he was missing. "Being a half-blood, did you teach her any of those fancy tricks?"

At that moment a sharp smack echoed in the room. Harry face was bent back, but he continued to grin. His facial muscles protesting from the abuse they have received by the backhand Voldemort had so viciously given to him.

"Cocky are we?" The Dark Lord asked sardonically, rage now clear in his eyes. Promising pain and death. "You forget that you are trapped here. You die and the Light side dies with you. They will not want to fight, their leader dead, their spirit shattered and their will snapped. You have lost Harry Potter. Remember that this is all because you are so weak, so foolish. Remember this time Harry, that I always win in the end."

The yew wand was raised and pointed right at his head, its tip beginning to glow a sickly green. An eerie and painful scene so reminiscent of the one in front of the now sneering Draco Malfoy flashed through his mind. How she had begged. How she pleaded and cried. How _he _had laughed.

Fists clenched painfully, he watched Harry smirk. "Not exactly."

As Draco began to move, the chamber rumbled. The Dark Lord, confused, began listening intently. Passing it off as something trivial, he was about to speak the killing words when the walls exploded in flames. Shards of marble and debris cut through Death Eaters and crushed some under their size. Draco gave no heed as ran in the chaos. Killing a Death Eater and recapturing a familiar Holly wand, he span and banished debris at the Death Eaters close to Potter, mutilating them as heavy blocks of rock and marble crushed their bones and muscles.

Warily, he looked around in the dust as he freed the green eyed man from the metal contraptions. Voldemort was still here, as were the rest of the Death eaters. They were a threat they had to eliminate.

Harry grabbed his wand from Draco's offered hand and pulled himself on his feet with all his willpower. Managing to stand he quickly threw up a shield as a spell impacted against it, fizzing out. Draco, reacting, threw a volley of curses to the same spot, trying to pinpoint the position of their attackers. Seeing a couple of men through the dust they hurried behind cover as spellfire rained upon them.

The duo looked at each other and spoke with their eyes. Nodding, Harry stood up and returned the various curses as Draco went onto the flank. Crouching low, he trailed a path around and behind enemy cover, being careful to stay in the protection of the dust and to spot anyone else trying to sneak up on him.

Grey eyes flooded with determination, he sent a wide area flame cutter at the group of unsuspecting Death Eaters. Their face set in an expression of shock as their lower body was cut from the top.

As the dust cleared, the monster stepped out, clapping. His wand was drawn.

Both men looked at each other, mutual understanding shining in their eyes.

Her sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Liked it? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing :D_


End file.
